


Closets and Confessions

by maythecat12 (orphan_account)



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Communication, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maythecat12
Summary: Natasha and Clint tie Steve and Tony together and shove them in a closet, under the premise of making them communicate.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680772
Kudos: 61
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Closets and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Square Y5: Restrained.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Steve wanted answers. The closet or whatever confined space he’d been shoved into was dark enough that someone with standard night vision wouldn’t be able to see, except for maybe a couple inches above the ground, where the door didn’t quite meet the floor. Of course, for Steve, that meant he was able to see just dandy. 

He was tied to a chair, wood by the feeling. His arms and legs were bound, but his mouth wasn’t gagged. His bonds weren’t tight either, just enough to restrain him. He wasn’t sure what they were made out of, but tugging on them didn’t do much. 

A groan alerted him to the fact that he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t see who was also with him; they were directly behind him. 

“This isn’t the workshop.” 

The other person was Tony? Jesus, whoever had tied them up had some nasty sense of humor. Sometimes, Steve couldn’t stand the guy. But other times, he really seemed to be able to understand Steve and even put up with him. He wasn’t annoyed when Steve didn’t get a piece of tech. He just explained what its use was, which was more helpful than most of SHIELD.

“JARVIS?” Tony called out. Steve didn’t expect an answer, but then-

“Yes, sir?” the familiar British voice filled the room.

“Where are we?” Tony asked, shifting in his own restraints. His fingers brushed against Steve’s arm, sending soft tingles up his spine.  _ Not now, Steve. Focus. _

“It appears that you are in a storage closet in the tower, sir.”

“Can you open the door?” Steve cut in. JARVIS paused for a moment.

“I could.” He sounded like he was mulling over the thought, almost teasingly.

“Will you open the door?” Steve didn’t have time for this. Why were they in the tower? And what had happened? How did the other Avengers know nothing about this?

JARVIS paused for even longer. “Seeing as my primary function is to make sure sir is safe and functioning, I would advise against that.” 

“What? Why?” Tony’s tone was just as confused as Steve felt. Why wouldn’t JARVIS let them out?

“Oh, look, they’re finally awake!” another voice exclaimed. Clint Barton. “Took them long enough. Nat, you ever consider that maybe that was a little too much?”

“Tony, Steve,” Natasha ignored Clint’s question, “you’ll be able to get out of there when you two communicate with each other. Because I’m seriously sick and tired of all this sexual tension between you two. I could literally cut it with scissors.”

“Fucking hell no, Nat! This is my tower, my AI, my closet, my-”

“You’re not getting out of there until you talk,” Natasha warned.

“You motherfuckers,” Tony swore, “thinking you can really- wow, you guys didn’t even search me, did you?”

“No, I think you’ll find that we did,” Natasha replied, tone light and playful, but perhaps a bit forced. He heard Clint say something in the background. So they didn’t search Tony. This  _ was _ just some sort of practical joke.

Steve was mad. Of course Natasha happened to pick up on his feelings, but it was exceptionally cruel to shove him with Tony when Tony obviously had no interest in him. The brunette had made his disdain of Captain America clear before, and even seemed to be avoiding Steve for the past couple of days. It was evident that he only thought of Steve as a friend and teammate at best. Why else would Tony help him with tech? Because Captain America needed to have a better understanding of the 21st century. Which he found unfair, because he had been head over heels for Tony since watching him fall from the sky. The sheer relief that he had felt when Tony was alive had been overwhelming, relief and maybe a bit of desire. Sometimes, Steve had a strong urge to just wrap Tony up securely in blankets and protect him. 

He gritted his teeth, willing the thoughts away, and struggled against the bonds that pinned his arms to the chair to no avail. Whatever material Natasha had used was strong enough to hold him. He could feel a tug on his wrists, and he realized that his wrist wasn’t bound to the chair. It was bound to Tony’s wrist. Tony had pulled it off from it’s perch against the chair, and now their hands met. Tony was warm. Steve was glad it was dark enough that no one could see his face flush.

In tying their wrists together, but also around the chair, Natasha - or Clint - had given them a couple inches of space. Steve felt the restraints slip down his hand. What had once been fairly tight around his wrist was now just a little tight around his knuckles. He pressed his fingers together, trying to slip out of it. He totally didn’t care that Tony’s fingers kept brushing against his as they tried to get out. 

Once he managed to get his hands free, the rest seemed easy. Surprisingly, Natasha and Clint didn’t speak the entire time. 

“They better be running,” Tony murmured offhandedly, “I’m going to kill them when we get out of this.”

“If you can find either of them,” Steve joked. “Clint’s probably going to be in the vents, and Natasha will most likely kill you before you even see her.”

“That woman scares me,” Tony remarked. Steve couldn’t tell what he was doing exactly, just could hear struggling and cursing every now and then. He returned his attention to the rope around his legs, fingers fumbling while undoing the knot.

“What do you think these are made out of?” Steve asked, trying to break the tension-filled silence.

“I dunno exactly. Something strong enough to hold you, but in some sort of rope form. I’m not super sure on what you can and can’t break, to be honest. Maybe it’s wrapped with some type of metal wire. Or you’re not really trying to break it. I mean, it’s kinda nice down here.”

“What do you mean I’m not trying to break it?” Steve asked, and he was pretty sure that he was blushing.

“I mean, I don’t know what’s going on, but maybe you wanna listen to Nat?” Tony speculated. “Oh, look, I’m free,” Tony exclaimed, standing up and making his way around to Steve, reaching his hand out to help Steve up. 

Steve intertwined their fingers together, trying to keep as much emotion as he could out of it. When he started to let go, Tony tightened his grip. 

“Tony,” Steve’s face was burning as he spoke, his heartbeat fluttering in his chest. “I… I did want to listen to Nat. A bit. I- I’ve fallen for you. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but-”

He was cut off as Tony pushed him against the wall and kissed him. 

At first, it was just the soft press of lips on lips, but the shock of being pushed against a wall and being kissed by Tony drew a strangled gasp and half-moan out of Steve, and then Tony traced the seam of Steve’s lips with his tongue and slipped it in, turning the kiss filthy and needy. Steve pulled Tony closer to him, pressing their bodies together, never wanting to let go. Desperation bled through in the kiss. Tony’s hands were everywhere, pressing Steve against the wall, raking through his hair, cupping the back of his neck or his cheeks.

Tony broke off and gasped, resting his forehead against Steve’s. “That was… oh… wow.” Steve didn’t really give him a chance to speak. Every part of him wanted to kiss Tony again, so he did, cupping Tony’s cheeks and tugging him in. 

He was actually kissing Tony. This wasn’t a dream or fantasy that he had come up with. This was the real deal. 

A soft laugh bubbled out of him at the thought, and Tony began to giggle too, and then they were both laughing.

“I’ve fallen for you too, you dolt. Why did we wait so long?” Tony asked, fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on the palm of Steve’s hand. 

“Because you two are oblivious idiots,” Natasha’s voice filled the room, and Steve was pretty sure he could hear Clint laughing in the background.

“She has a point,” Steve conceded, a little grudgingly. “Does the whole team know?” There was no answer.

“Does it matter?” Tony pressed a light kiss to his mouth, just slightly teasing. In response, Steve just kissed him again. He secretly was thrilled that he could just kiss Tony whenever. He felt Tony smile against the kiss, and a look of fondness was written on his face when they pulled away (again).

“I think we better turn the camera off, Nat,” Clint commented, the sudden outburst making Steve jump. 

“Those two,” Tony shook his head, eyes sparkling with amusement. “When I get my hands on them…”

Steve laughed, but he was also formulating a plan for revenge in his head. “After?” he asked, trying not to think of Tony naked, or Tony on his bed, or how Tony would look, and the sounds he would make-

“Fuck yes,” Tony kissed him again, pressing tighter against Steve. “Sorry, I can’t seem to stop kissing you.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Take your time.” Steve attempted a seductive smile, though he probably didn’t do so well. Either way, Tony laughed and yes, planted another kiss on Steve’s lips. 

“If we don’t get out of here now, we’re probably not going to leave for a while,” Tony warned, but he didn’t seem concerned in the slightest.

“Okay.” 

Tony smiled and leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
